Dancing Foxy
by Bahamutsoulking
Summary: What if Naruto never wanted to be Hokage or a shinobi, but instead he wanted to be a dancer, the world's greatest dancer in the world. What if Naruto was neglected by his parents since age 5, but there are those who wish Naruto luck in achieving his dream, Naruto will not do any jutsu in this fanfiction. Harem, OC


Hello and welcome, I saw that there was no crossovers for Naruto and Dance Central, so I have decided to do a first ever fanfiction on a crossover for Naruto and Dance Central, I hope you enjoy it, if you like then I'll be glad you enjoyed the fanfiction.

Harem: Dare/Emilia/Taye/Aubrey/Jaryn/Kichi

Chapter 1: Finding the dream

A 7 year old Naruto is walking through the streets of Konoha, his parents Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki neglected him for his sister Narumi Uzumaki who is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and they did not know they were neglecting him, However Kyuubi never liked Narumi because she is a spoiled brat and liked to cause trouble, but Kyuubi always liked Naruto because he was very mature, responsible, and selfless to those who cared about him and decides to extract himself from Narumi and seal himself into Naruto when the time comes. Naruto was very smart for a kid his age, he knew everything except for all types of fighting, he knew about Kyuubi and also knew that Kyuubi will extract himself from his sister and go into his body, and always practiced dancing in secret since he was 5, and he became a master at every single type of dance moves and any move they can come up with. The only people who cared for him were the ones he considered family, they are Tsunade, Hiruzen, Shizune, Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi, Anko, Ibiki, Itachi, Yugao, the Ichirakus and the Shinobi Council.

Naruto had been practicing his dance moves for 7 years from age 5 to age 12, nobody ever knew about his dance moves. However, one day a dancer from iwa challenges the fourth hokage's children to a dance showdown to findout which of the Yondaime's children is worthy of being named the master of dancing, Minato accepts and decides to let Narumi go first because she was trained in shinobi arts, when the dance showdown came Narumi was pumped to beat the dancer, unfortunatly she never trained in dancing. Naruto watches with amusement in his eyes, The showdown begins when the song "Break your Heart" began playing, what Narumi never knew was that she needed to do the same dance moves her opponent was doing, the iwa dancer was getting flawlesses and nices, but Narumi was getting nothing but misses because she was doing the incorrect moves, when the song ended, everyone was shocked that the fourth hokage's daughter lost a dance showdown, and Narumi was sad and disappointed that she lost, Minato and Kushina were shocked that Narumi lost, they thought their daughter would be worthy because they trained her in the ways of the shinobi but not the dancer.

The iwa dancer then says "Minato Namikaze, your son is next.", and at this Minato and Kushina are worried about this because they now realise that they never trained Naruto at all and now they are ashamed and Kushina says, "We never trained Naruto at all." the dancer was surprised at that, "WHAT, YOU NEVER TRAINED YOUR OWN SON, A PARENT FROM A NINJA CLAN IS SUPPOSED TO TRAIN ALL THEIR KIDS NOT ONLY ONE OF THEM." he yelled, "It was because Narumi has the Kyuubi sealed inside her." his eyes widen at that, and then they narrow, "It doesn't matter if she is a jinchuuriki or not, you need to train all your kids and from what I see, you were never there for your son at all." Kushina starts to cry because she now knows that she and her husband had been favoring their daughter and not training all their kids, and Minato looks down in shame. Naruto steps forward and says "I did training for dancing on my own, and I will show what they neglected." Naruto says calmly, "Alright, lets see your skills." says the iwa dancer, Narumi is hoping her brother would mess up so she can get another chance, the song starts and they start dancing, the iwa dancer is getting flawlesses and nices, but Naruto is getting all flawlesses because he was he was doing the same dance moves as the iwa dancer perfectly, everyone except for the iwa dancer were in complete shock that Naruto is doing very well. Narumi is now angry, because her brother is better than her, Kushina and Minato were in shock at their son's skills in dancing. When the song ends the iwa dancer is impressed, "You are definitely worthy of the title of dance master, your skills are most impressive.".

Suddenly, Narumi feels a lot of pain in her stomach and begins to scream and hold her stomach, "Narumi" says a scared Minato, "Minato, what's happening?" asks a worried Kushina, "So it seems that Kyuubi is finally unsealing himself." says Naruto, "Naruto, you know about your sister's burden and about what's happening?" asked a shocked Kushina. "Yes, I knew that Kyuubi would unseal himself when he gets strong enough to do so, I knew that if Narumi fuses with Kyuubi, then chakra control for her would end up being extremely difficult and impossible, which is why Kyuubi or should I say his real name Kurama wanted a more mature and stronger host.", says Naruto sagely, "You think that Kyuubi will be able to escape so easily, well it won't be, not with the seal on my stomach." says Narumi arrogantly, but then black goo comes out of her stomach and the seal on her belly disappears and the goo goes to the ground and flows to Naruto, "What's happening?" asked Minato, "What on earth." says Kushina in shock, "What's happening to me?" asked a horrified Narumi. "It is the Kyuubi's will, the only reason the Kyuubi is now breaking out of the seal is because the powers on the seal have started to weaken, it is because of your dancing you never danced correctly during the showdown, the Kyuubi is saying he does not recognize you as his Jinchuuriki.", says Naruto emotionlessly, as Kyuubi seals himself into Naruto, however Naruto's hair changes from blond to red, "It can't be, your wrong, I control his power, no way it's impossible." says Narumi in horror and then clutches her head in agony, "And there you have it, the Kyuubi's power is forever out of your reach and never again will you be able to call upon his power, the Kyuubi has chosen me as his true Jinchuuriki until he fades away into the Underworld never to come back to this world, and I hope you're all proud of yourselves now, because I'm leaving and will never return." says Naruto in a dangerous voice, Minato and Kushina are horrified and heartbroken at their son's declaration, "Good bye, forever." said Naruto and he leaves the villagers, shinobi and parents even sister still in shock.

Naruto is walking until Kurama fades away into the gates of the underworld, but before he fades away completely he says to Naruto, "Farewell Naruto, I will be in the Underworld for all eternity, but when I leave, your hair will permenantly stay red, and you will be the only one who will be able to go to another world, for a price, you will never be able to return to this world and stay in the world you came to for all eternity, and the other price is that you will lose memories of your family, permenantly, never to be restored.", Kurama says sadly, Naruto nods in understanding, "Farewell, my friend." says Naruto in acknowledgement, and Naruto is transported to another world never to leave that world, and as that happens he sences Kurama had vanished to the underworld for all eternity, and ends up in the dance central world (the characters in dance central will be from dance central 2 and 3), Naruto has no memories of his family or his origins, but he does remember that he was abandoned by his family.

There you have it, Naruto gets sent to the Dance Central world and what will happen to him when he is in that world, what new friends will he meet and what new enemies will he gain. Stay Tuned!


End file.
